Tuan Muda
by Mademoiselle Z
Summary: .-. Kehidupan seorang Emperor, dilihat dari sudut pandang para pelayan setia kediaman Akashi. Karena merekalah yang menyimak bagaimana malaikat kecil mereka berkali-kali hampir terpeleset menuju ambang kehancuran. .-. Akashi solo fic, terdapat beberapa nama karangan untuk para tokoh pembantu.


**Ahahaaa.. kembali dengan oneshot abalan dari saya~ kali ini fic tanpa pairing teehee. jarang2, kah? kebanyakan ngegaulin genre romance mulu sih ya.. orz**

**eniwei maap buat yg ngikutin fic MC saya, yg ampe skrg ga dilanjut2in juga.. semacam webe buat MC nih..**

**WIH, PERTAMAKALINYA POST FIC PAKE JUDUL BAHASA INDONESIA! /terusnapa**

* * *

**KnB (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya hanya mengarang cerita dari karakter yang disebutkan di fiction ini, dan nama beberapa orang yang terdengar asing dan bukan merupakan karakter resmi Kuroko No Basket. Selebihnya, semuanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada profit yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

* * *

Dia adalah mimpi buruk semua orang.

Di dunia ini, menang dan kalah adalah hal yang lumrah. Kemenangan tidak akan terjadi jika tidak ada kekalahan. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Tidak ada orang yang bisa membantahkan fakta ini, apapun yang terjadi. Mau seburuk apapun kebencian seseorang terhadap kekalahan, sia-sia saja untuk menghindari kenyataan pahit itu.

Namun, semenjak dulu, Akashi Seijuurou adalah pengecualian. Kekalahan tidak pernah muncul dalam kamusnya.

Menang, baginya, sama seperti bernafas. Datang begitu saja. Bukan hal yang cukup spesial untuk dirayakan. Bukan berarti ia benci menang. Namun, iapun bukan seseorang yang haus akan kemenangan. Kemenangan, singkatnya, adalah salah satu bagian dari dirinya. Menang dan Akashi memang seharusnya menjadi dua kata yang terikat dalam tiap kalimat. Seperti kata-kata yang membentuk sebuah frasa. Seperti sajak dalam pantun di tiap akhir barisnya. Seperti silabel yang membentuk pengucapan sebuah kata. Satu kesatuan. Tidak bisa dipisahkan.

Meski begitu, hukum dunia tetap berlaku. Jika ada kemenangan, maka tetap saja ada kekalahan. Lawan-lawan Akashi, dalam hal apapun, harus menelan bulat-bulat getir kekalahan yang diakibatkan oleh kemenangan mengerikan si surai merah. Pasrah adalah satu-satunya jalan.

_Akashi Seijuurou memang bukan manusia. Dia itu robot—dia itu monster!_

Meski begitu, di balik punggung tegaknya, ada beberapa orang yang menghormatinya, dan tetap setia padanya, apapun yang terjadi.

* * *

Eigawa Shinjiro, kepala pelayan kediaman Akashi. Pelayan tertua yang berbakti paling lama pada keluarga Akashi. Satu-satunya pelayan yang pernah melihat kelahiran Akashi Seijuurou.

Kala itu, Akashi Seiichiro, kepala keluarga Akashi, berhalangan menemani mendiang istri yang tengah melahirkan Seijuurou, karena beliau masih melanjutkan bisnisnya di Amerika dan kelahiran putra tunggalnya terjadi dua minggu sebelum seharusnya. Eigawa yang saat itu masih berusia tigapuluh empat tahun pun dengan setia berdiri di samping Akashi Yukari, mendampinginya selama proses kelahiran berlangsung.

"Selamat, Akashi-san. Bayinya laki-laki."

Karena Yukari pingsan setelah melahirkan, suster tersebut memutuskan untuk menyerahkan bayi yang baru dilahirkan itu pada Eigawa sebelum mereka memandikannya. Awalnya Eigawa sedikit sungkan karena suster-suster itu mengira ia adalah ayah dari bayi tersebut. Namun, akhirnya Eigawa menerimanya juga. Dengan hati-hati, ia menggendongnya.

Ia melihat malaikat kecil.

Surai bayi kemerahan yang jarang-jarang itu membingkai kepala mungilnya. Mata anak itu menyipit kala buliran airmata menetes membasahi pipi empuknya, sebelum akhirnya terbuka dengan sempurna dan menatap Eigawa dengan kedua manik rubinya. Bayi kecil itu terlihat penasaran dengan orang yang kini tengah merengkuhnya dengan sayang. Tangisannya yang memekakkan telinga—namun terdengar segar di telinga Eigawa, entah mengapa—pun berhenti.

Eigawa tidak pernah terpikir untuk menikah dan memiliki keluarga sebagaimana yang dimiliki oleh majikannya. Ia telah bekerja pada Seiichiro semenjak ia berusia duapuluh tahun, dan ia tidak berminat mencari kehidupan lain di luar rumah yang besar itu. Namun, hari itu, duapuluh Desember 199X, ia menemukan sosok kecil yang diam-diam sudah ia anggap anak sendiri. Dan hari itu pula, ia merasa, hidupnya sudah lengkap. Sudah sempurna.

Kemudian, pelayan-pelayan kediaman Akashi bertambah. Koede Ayaka, Arai Miyaka, Yabuchi Hikaru, dan beberapa orang lain—baiklah, semua pelayan yang berbakti pada keluarga Akashi—pun jatuh cinta pada pangeran tersebut.

* * *

Akashi Yukari adalah pesakitan, sementara Akashi Seiichiro adalah pebisnis sibuk. Kehadiran mereka di kediaman Akashi dalam sebulan dapat dihitung dengan sebelah jari. Mau tidak mau, mereka menyerahkan Akashi Seijuurou pada para pelayan-pelayan mereka.

Seijuurou adalah anak penurut. Tidak ada yang tidak mau mengurusnya.

Seijuurou merasa beruntung. Ia tidak kesepian. Ia tidak diajak bermain oleh ayahnya seperti ayahnya Ao-kun maupun dipakaikan baju seperti yang dilakukan ibunya Momo-chan. Namun, kehadiran para pelayannya cukup menghibur si pangeran kecil ini. Meski ia sewaktu-waktu bosan bermain shogi sendirian di rumah, ia tak akan kesepian.

* * *

Koeda mulai bekerja saat usia Akashi kecil beranjak dua bulan lebih. Meski rajin, gadis itu cukup teledor dalam mengurus urusan rumah, dan untungnya Yukari selalu menanggapi kecerobohannya dengan senyum dan nasihat singkat, "lain kali hati-hati" dan semacamnya. Koeda berusaha keras untuk mengurangi kebiasaannya memecahkan piring.

Namun, di minggu ketiga ia bekerja, ia tak sengaja memecahkan vas bunga di kamar Seijuurou.

Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Berani-beraninya ia melakukan hal yang tak pantas di depan bayi keluarga majikannya! Ia sudah hampir bergegas pergi untuk membereskan vas bunga tersebut, kalau saja sebuah pemandangan memesona tidak tertangkap sepasang matanya yang kecoklatan.

Seijuurou tertawa.

Seijuurou, tentu saja, tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Namun, melihat betapa paniknya Koede, membuatnya tertawa dari tempat tidur bayinya. Jemari kecilnya terarah pada Koeda.

Tentu saja Koeda tidak marah pada bayi tersebut. Sulit untuk marah pada Seijuurou yang lucu nan menggemaskan. Malah, Koeda merasa hatinya menghangat. Rasa panik di dalam dirinya terbilas seketika. Tawa si kecil menenangkan dirinya.

Lambat laun, Koeda tidak bisa menghindari rasa protektif yang kian lama kian tumbuh dalam dirinya.

* * *

Eigawa tidak bisa berhenti memotret Akashi dengan seragam sekolah pertamanya.

* * *

Akashi Yukari meninggal dunia.

Satu-satunya orang yang berada di sisi Seijuurou saat itu adalah Arai. Tepatnya dua bulan setelah ulangtahun Seijuurou yang ketujuh. Kala para pelayan dan kepala keluarga Akashi disibukkan dengan acara pemakaman dan segala tetek bengeknya, Arai dititahkan untuk mendampingi Tuan Muda selama ia sendirian di rumah.

Seijuurou hanya menangis sesekali, di luar perkiraan Arai yang menduga bahwa Seijuurou akan menangis semalam suntuk, mengingat betapa sayangnya ia pada sang Ibu. Seijuurou hanya menatap ke luar jendela setelah ia puas menangis selama semenit-dua menit.

Arai menemaninya dengan setia di sebelahnya. Ia menyeduh teh, dan menyiapkan puding tahu kesukaan Tuan Muda. Sambil tersenyum memerhatikan anak itu bermain shogi dengan asal.

Terkadang, Arai merasa, Seijuurou memang memiliki mental yang jauh lebih maju dibandingkan teman-teman sebayanya. Seijuurou begitu kuat. Mungkin karena didikan Seiichiro yang menuntutnya untuk menjadi sempurna di setiap bidang dan di setiap saat.

—Tidak ada satupun dari pelayan Akashi yang setuju dengan cara didik Seiichiro. Tapi, apa mereka bisa membantah?—

Kemudian, malam harinya, sebelum hendak tidur, Arai mengelilingi rumah majikannya yang begitu luas, memastikan bahwa semua lampu sudah dimatikan dan semua jendela sudah dikunci. Hingga Seijuurou sampai pada kamar mendiang Nyonya Akashi.

Bocah berambut merah itu tengah mengelus permukaan kasur Yukari. Jemarinya menelusuri kelembutan yang selama ini menyediakan kenyamanan pada wanita itu selama wanita itu sempat pulang ke rumah. Bahkan ia memanjat tempat tidur itu dan tiduran di atasnya. Tak lama, ia tertidur.

"... seperti dipeluk Ibu..." Ujarnya setengah sadar, sesaat sebelum ia terbawa ke alam mimpi. Saat itu, kasur ibunya adalah tempat ternyaman yang pernah ada bagi si kecil.

Secara tak sadar, Arai telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk selalu menjaga Tuan Muda. Apapun yang terjadi.

* * *

Koeda sukses membujuk supir pribadi Akashi untuk tidak mengantarjemputnya ke sekolah.

* * *

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan, bulan berganti tahun, hingga akhirnya Seijuurou memasuki bangku SMP.

Seluruh pelayan khawatir dengan Seijuurou. Meski tidak terlihat seperti memaksakan diri, mereka tahu, anak itu telah bekerja keras demi memenuhi tuntutan kepala keluarga Akashi. Tidak seharusnya begini. Seharusnya ia bergaul dengan anak-anak lain seusianya.

_Menang, menang, _dan _menang_. Hanya itu yang mereka dengar dari Seijuurou.

Apakah kemenangan memang begitu diidam-idamkannya? Tidak juga. Kemenangan sama seperti bernafas baginya.

_Atau justru karena kemenangan sama seperti bernafas, jika ia kalah, ia akan mati?_

Yabuchi, seperti pelayan yang lainnya, sangat menyayangi Seijuurou. Meski ia yang paling terakhir mengenal Seijuurou, ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari dalam diri Seijuurou.

Meski tak sering tampak, terkadang, Seijuurou bersikap seperti orang lain. Yabuchi pernah beberapa kali kedapatan Seijuurou tengah berbincang lewat telepon dengan seseorang bernama 'Midorima'. Sorot mata dan auranya berubah kala membicarakan tentang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan _tim basket_, _perubahan_, _berguna_, dan yang lainnya.

Tak jarang ia menangkap Seijuurou tengah berbicara dengan seseorang yang tak kelihatan wujudnya. Kadang hanya pembicaraan tenang, kadang hanya seperti '_pulas sekali tidurmu?_', kadang sesepele '_kau suka supnya? Sama_', atau bahkan sampai '_caramu dan caraku berbeda. Caraku lebih efektif_', dan masih banyak lagi. Tentu saja ia hanya mencuri dengar secara _kebetulan_.

Ah. Kadang Seijuurou memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan '_boku_', bukan '_ore_'.

Namun, tetap saja Yabuchi sulit untuk membenci Seijuurou. Seijuurou, mau yang _manapun_, tetap saja sopan dan menghargai mereka, para pelayan biasa. Meski kadang si Tuan Muda menunjukkan tatapan tak suka tiap kali para pelayan mempertanyakan permintaannya yang terkadang terdengar aneh.

Lalu, semuanya langsung berubah. Perubahan kali ini begitu drastis dan kentara.

Cara bicara Seijuurou benar-benar berubah. Senyuman yang dilontarkannya pun kurang tulus dibandingkan biasanya. Sorot matanya selalu terlihat serius, kalau bukan menakutkan. Dan sejak kapan mata kirinya berubah menjadi warna perunggu?

Seluruh pelayan sedih melihat Seijuurou yang sekarang.

* * *

Diam-diam, tanpa sepengetahuan Tuan Besar maupun Tuan Muda, mereka semua bergantian menghadiri pertandingan Seijuurou. Meski Seijuurou menyadarinya, ia hanya pura-pura tidak tahu. Senyum kecil terulas kala menyadari keberadaan mereka yang kadang-kadang _kurang _pandai menyembunyikan diri mereka sendiri di antara kerumunan penonton.

* * *

Waktu terus berjalan. Seijuurou lulus dari SMP Teiko, dan pindah ke Kyoto untuk mendaftarkan diri menjadi murid Rakuzan. Tentu saja para pelayan tidak rela untuk jauh-jauh dari Tuan Muda mereka yang satu-satunya. Baru tahun pertama, Seijuurou sudah menduduki posisi Ketua OSIS sekaligus kapten klub basket Rakuzan. Meski sakit, mereka menyaksikan Seijuurou yang kian lama kian tinggi.

_—Dan kian lama kian hancur—_

Tidak ada di antara mereka yang tidak tahu bahwa Seijuurou sama sekali tidak mengerti definisi kekalahan.

Dan mereka tahu, Akashi Seijuurou hancur, begitu SMA-nya gagal lolos babak final Winter Cup.

Itu adalah kekalahan pertamanya.

Seakan kembali ke masa lalu, kala Akashi Yukari baru saja meninggal dunia, Seijuurou tetap berdiri tegak, dengan hanya beberapa tetes airmata yang ia titihkan. Setelahnya, ia bangkit, untuk kembali menjadi pemenang.

Ia tidak mati.

Ia kalah. Dan ia tetap hidup.

Tapi, semuanya sudah tidak sama.

Kepercayaan yang telah Seijuurou koleksi bagai perangko antik, satu per satu, berhamburan. Butuh beberapa tindakan hingga akhirnya Seijuurou kembali mendapatkan kehormatan yang memang seharusnya diberikan untuknya. Setahun kemudian, Seijuurou kembali menjadi Seijuurou yang dihormati.

Meski begitu, tanpa suara, seluruh orang di rumah Akashi selalu ingin mengatakan segalanya.

... Bahwa, "_Tuan Muda tidak perlu berusaha. Menjadi Tuan Muda yang apa adanya sudah cukup bagi saya_".

Bahwa, "_Tuan Muda, tolong jangan paksakan diri Anda. Anda tidak perlu selalu menang_".

Bahwa, "_Kerja bagus, Tuan Muda. Saya bangga pada Anda._"

Bahwa, "_Kami menyayangimu, Tuan Muda_".

Seijuurou boleh hancur. Seijuurou boleh runtuh. Namun, di balik punggungnya yang senantiasa tegak nan tegar, ada banyak orang di balik layar yang tak jemu-jemunya berbakti padanya dan menyayanginya.

Bukan rasa sayang yang biasa diberikan Sang Ibu pada buah hati tersayangnya.

Bukan pula rasa sayang yang biasa diberikan Sang Ayah pada anak kebanggaannya.

Namun, rasa sayang yang hanya Seijuurou tahu. Rasa sayang yang hanya Seijuurou rasakan. Membuatnya menjadi orang yang merasakan bahwa ia disayang. Membuatnya menjadi orang yang sadar bahwa ia merupakan kebanggaan.

* * *

Di mata mereka, Seijuurou selalu menjadi pemenang.

* * *

**a.. apa iniiii *creys* semoga ga fail yaaa..**

**selama ini saya pengen bikin fic ttg Akashi yang selalu memenuhi ekspektasi orang-orang di sekitar.. fic solo Akashi! tapi ini saya bikin berdasarkan sudut pandang pelayan rumah Akashi (yang bahkan batang hidungnya ga pernah keliatan di manga.. tapi yakin, ga, sih, kalo rumah orang kaya yg kayak gitu ga punya pelayan satupun?)**

**semacam terinspirasi dari fanart mosaku-k . tumblr post / 758696 88949 / after-5-more-retakes-akashi-finally-got-the yang unyu hehehehehehehehehe (yaah ketauan deh di KnB saya paling ngefansnya ama siapa)**

**yaa.. saya udah baca2 ulang fic ini. sejauh yg saya baca saya udah ga nemu typo lagi (tapi ga tau deh, saya ngantuk hehehe), dan.. ya ampun. fic ini kurang bikin depresi dari yang saya pengenin /APA**

**oke.. dah jam 2:32. waktunya off. dadaaaah~**

**[edit] saya typo, Kyoto jadi Tokyo.. makasih buat yg udah ngingetin~ *lempar ciyum* /heh**


End file.
